lunatheseedrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna the Seedrian
Luna the Seedrian Luna the Seedrian is the main character of the fan animation Sonic X: Alias Agents. She is 17 years old and her weight and height is unknown. Biography (Spoiler Alert!) Luna was born on the seedrian planet named Eclipse (named after her mother, Queen Eclispe the Seedrian). Her father is the King of Eclispe, King Solar the Seedrian. When Luna was born, she had terrible sickness and was suppose to die that day she was born. Her mother created 3 Sunstones and 4 Moonstones to save Luna, but after this move, she was slowly losing her life. Luna is now a part of the moon and sunstones. A young professor. Whose name is unknown, was a friend of Queen Eclispe and was there when she birth Luna. She was named after the Lunar Eclispe that was going on outside the kingdom. During an invasion, King Solar gave their newborn baby girl to the Professor and he trusted him to take care of the baby. King Solar gave baby Luna the power of the moon and the sun along with the sun and moonstones, when the time is right. The Professor escaped the planet, but everyone on that planet never survived the attack... The Sun and Moonstones all scattered to Mobius. As Luna began to grow up, she grew attached to the Professor and he loved her like a daughter. One day, the space station started to crumbled and the Professore sacrificed himself so Luna could live. He put her in a escape pod and sent her to mobius. Luna could only watch in horror as the station blew up, along with her best friend. Sonic X: Alias Agents Luna awakens in a destroyed escape pod of the sort and doesn't remember anything. Out from the crowd of worried people comes Espio the Chameleon, who takes her back to the Alias Agents headquarters. There she meets Sonic the Hedgehog, cheif of the organization. He informs her of her past, and her training on a space station called "Pure Star" given to her by The Professor. Sonic then asks Luna if she would like to join the Alias Agents, in which she happily agrees. She meets the rest of the gang, including Iris the Seedrian, Tulip the Seedrian, a Seedrian named Luna, Kaden the Hedgehog, Cell the Kitsune, and last but not least, Surge the Hedgehog as the series begins! Personality Luna is a kind and loving person, but if you irriate her enough, she'll introduce her little friend, the Spiked Club! But other than that, she's a good person and always love to help. She loves going outside to enjoy nature, which is why she's with Cream the Rabbit alot, picking flowers and playing by the water. She can get shy, only around the person she likes, but she likes to talk and have adventures. Romance 'Silver the Hedgehog '- Luna first met Silver during a meeting called by Cheif Officer Sonic. Silver was promoted at the meeting to Agent Commander. When Silver saw Luna staring at him, she looked straight at the ground. Silver accompanies Luna and Squad #5 on her first mission, which turned out unsuccessful. Category:Characters Category:Heroes